


The Unlucky Necklaces

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Not-So-Spooky 31-Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bad Luck, Day 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Ryan goes shopping and brings home bad luck.Seems about right.





	The Unlucky Necklaces

Kayla and Katie were in the gaming room, playing another few hours in Bioshock: Infinite. Ever since cosplaying as one of the characters in the game, Kayla has been trying to introduce it to everybody. She hasn't gotten to me yet. But, I'm gonna get her to Just Dance first. Just you wait!

Anyway, it was an ordinary day in the MadHouse, until there was a knock on the door.

"If it's not food, don't come in!" Kayla called out, still focused on the game. Katie had a laugh at that.

"But Kayla, what am I going to do with these lovely gifts I have for you and Katie?" 

"Ryan has gifts!! Yay!" Katie jumped off the orange beanbag she was sitting on and opened the door for Ryan. She gave Ryan a hug and almost knocked him over. He was trying to juggle two small boxes in his hands while also returning the hug.

"Take it easy, Katie! I just got these. I don't wanna break 'em!" Ryan walked into the game room and rolled his eyes when he saw what Kayla was playing. "Really? Bioshock again?"

"Well, you won't finish playing it, so I have to do all the work and see how it ends myself." Kayla stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Where the hell were you all morning, anyway?" Katie asked, flopping back down on the beanbags.

"Out." 

"Out where?"

"Just...places."

"Ryan." 

"A magic store."

"Oh, god damn it." Kayla facepalmed. "We're all gonna be cursed."

"No, no, no. The lady that sold this to me-"

"So, a witch." Katie interjected.

"Katie, please. She was very nice and she told me these would help you in your video gaming endeavors. As long as you wear these, you'll never lose another game again." Ryan gave each of them a box. They both opened them to find necklaces with gems in the middle, their favorite colors.

"These are beautiful, Ryan! Thank you!" Kayla smiled, putting hers on. The gem sparkled in the sunlight that shone from the window.

"Yeah, mine is cool!" Katie gave a thumbs up after putting hers on.

"I feel better at gaming already!" Kayla smirked, turning her attention back to the game. But as soon as she touched the xbox one controller, the game crashed and went back to the home screen. "NOOOOOOO!! WHAT THE FUCK?! All my progress! Gone!" 

"Go back to the game, Kayla!" Katie encouraged.

"I-I can't! It's frozen! I can't do anything!" Kayla frantically pressed every button she could think of on the controller, but nothing changed. She slowly stood up and poked Ryan in the chest. "You did this! You and your damn necklaces! You have brought bad luck to this house!"

Ryan raised his hands in defense. "Now Kayla, maybe that was just a coincidence. Maybe it's time to get a new Xbox. Or maybe it's the video game Gods telling you that you've been playing Bioshock a bit too much." he smirked.

Kayla just scoffed and sat back down in a huff, arms crossed. 

Katie scratched behind her neck. "I haven't tried playing a game yet, and I'm wearing a necklace. Maybe it is just a coincidence. You never know, Kayla. Don't yell at Ryan...yet."

Ryan unplugged the back of the Xbox, waiting a few seconds and then plugged it back in. It took a few seconds for the Xbox loading screen to finish and the home screen to return. 

Katie grabbed the xbox controller and this time, the whole TV shut off. Katie screamed and dropped the controller. "Holy crap! What did I do? Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" 

Kayla pointed at her necklace. "It's cursed! I knew it! Damn it, Ryan!"

"I mean...There's still no valid proof that the necklaces are cursed." Ryan shrugged. Kayla just facepalmed. 

"You want someone else to play a game? All right. I'll prove these are cursed." Kayla stood up and marched out of the room. Minutes later, she returned with a very confused me being pulled into the room.

"Uh, hi guys. What the hell is going on? I was playing with RyanLion and Lil L and I got pulled out of my room by a very pissed off Kayla. Ryan, what did you do?" I turned to him.

"I didn't do shit!" Ryan exclaimed.

"He bought us cursed necklaces!" Kayla explained.

"He went to a magic store and a witch sold him 2 necklaces that's supposed to bring good luck to gamers, but instead, it's been bringing bad luck." Katie continued. She took hers off and put it around my neck, the gem slowly changed color to a dark pink. 

"I will say it has good taste in color." I smile, looking down at the necklace.

"Now, Tabi. I don't say this often, but please play Just Dance for us." Kayla asked.

"Wha-? You serious?" I ask. Ryan turns on Just Dance 2017 and picks Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. Of course this one. It's one of my best songs, but I've danced it to death in the Just Dance World Cup. Ah, well. What's one more time, right?

So, I start dancing and I should be getting PERFECT over and over. 

"Uhh, Tabi? Are you doing the moves right?" Ryan asks me. 

"The fuck you mean? Of course I am! You've seen me do this dance before, Ryan!" I groan, looking at the screen in frustration. According to the game, I'm not even getting the moves right. Nothing but X's where PERFECTS should be. And the Kinect is perfectly aligned. 

"Nope. Fuck this. I can't stand to see my YouTube name being tarnished like this." I rip the necklace off and throw it on the ground. "It's bad luck, 1000%. If I can't get a good score in Just Dance, then you know something is wrong."

Katie sighed. "Shame about the necklace. I really like how it looks. Ryan's gonna have to return them now."

"Nah, fuck that. We burn 'em!" I exclaim.

"Yeah! Let 'em burn!" Kayla agrees.

"That isn't a good idea." Ryan pointed out, taking the necklaces off us and putting them back in the boxes. "If you destroy magic, it comes back ten-fold, worse than before. I'm sorry, ladies. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll go return these immediately." 

\---------------

Ryan has ruined video games for us today. Oh, well. There are other ways to have fun. Kayla, Katie and I were in the living room, coloring our stress away. Adult coloring books are always fun.

"Where's the orange and purple?" Katie asked, looking through the colored pencils scattered on the carpet.

"I'm using it. Coloring Ryan needs the best colors." Kayla stated, pointing at the Rimmy Tim-ified Ryan from her Achievement Hunter coloring book. She and Katie had those while I had a Hello Kitty coloring book.

I looked at Kayla's progress and rolled my eyes. "You should show Jeremy if he visits again. At least coloring doesn't bring bad luck."

As if on cue, the purple colored pencil Kayla had broke in half. "Damn it, Tabitha!" she groaned. And here I thought the meme had died...

"I'm back~!" Ryan returned from his trip back to the store. He had a bag in his hand, and relief showing on his face. "All right. The necklaces were indeed back luck."

"No shit." Kayla muttered.

"The kind lady said she was sorry and she gave me something to make up for all the trouble they've caused." Ryan took out a book from the bag he was holding. "How convenient that you're coloring right now. This is a lucky coloring book. If you color in the lines for 90% of the picture, you'll have good luck all day!"

"And Ryan has just ruined coloring for me. I'm gonna get burgers." Kayla threw her arms up in exasperation and stood up. "You guys wanna come with? We'll take the MadMobile to get food and escape Ryan the 'Bringer of Bad Luck' Guy over here."

"Burgers are always a good idea." Katie nodded and also stood up, loving the idea of food.

"I'm also in. Let's get out of here." I sigh and tossed Kayla the keys to the car. With that, the 3 of us left to eat all the good food.

Ryan looked down at the scattered mess of coloring books and crayons and sighed. He slowly sat down and opened the coloring book he just bought.

"Huh. The first picture in this book is a Diet Coke can." Ryan picked up a red colored pencil and smiled. "Must be my lucky day!"


End file.
